


Protocollo Speranza

by Miryel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame spoiler, Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Starker, morgan stark - Freeform, peter x tony - Freeform, tony x pepper - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: [ Spoiler End Game ]Peter ha le mani ancora bagnate; raggrinzite per il tempo infinito che ha passato sotto l’acqua bollente, impegnato a far scivolare i propri demoni nel tubo di scarico della doccia, senza successo. Si infila un accappatoio e raggiunge la sua stanza. Afferra il telefono e lo sblocca, con quel nodo allo stomaco che lo accompagna ormai da mesi. Non c’è più la foto con Tony, sul suo schermo; È riuscito a trovare il coraggio di toglierla, solo qualche giorno fa, nella sola e unica speranza che, risparmiandosi quella visione, avrebbe sofferto meno. Balle. Tutte balle. Ha solo peggiorato le cose. Dopo anni che non succedeva, ha pure ricominciato a dormire con la luce accesa. Come se servisse a qualcosa, solo… a Peter sembra un faro guida, nell'assurdo caso Tony decidesse di tornare da lui. Sa che è assurdo, ma il cuore gli dice questo e lui… lui ha bisogno di assecondarlo. Di assecondarsi.[ Peter Parker - Lieve Accenno Past!Tony x Peter - Spoiler End Game - Angst - word count: 3505 ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Note Autore:** La storia è strutturata in questa maniera: le parti in grigio sono un flashback del funerale di Tony, quello che si vede alla fine di EndGame. Peter, dopo mesi dall'evento, ripercorre quei ricordi, paripasso con il presente. Ogni avvenimento di questa minilong è frutto di headcanon generati dalla mia testa, misti ad alcuni elementi canonici nei fumetti. Spero che, alla fine, il risultato possa risultare risolutivo, tanto quanto lo è stato per me. Vi rimando alle note autore a fine capitolo e vi ringrazio per la pazienza dimostrata.

Buona lettura ♥  
Miryel  
  
---  
  
  
  
 

[ Peter Parker - Past!Tony x Peter - Spoiler End Game - Angst - word count: 3505 ]  
  
Protocollo Speranza  
  
_Part 4_  
  


 

_«You're just a book that never turns its page. You can stand on the edge shouting out_

_That you're ready to change, ready to change. You can say what you want_

_You won't jump, you're not ready to change, ready to change.»_

**Kodaline - Ready To Change**

 

  
 

  
**Capitolo I.**

 

 

 

    Peter ha le mani ancora bagnate; raggrinzite per il tempo infinito che ha passato sotto l’acqua bollente, impegnato a far scivolare i propri demoni nel tubo di scarico della doccia, senza successo. Si infila un accappatoio e raggiunge la sua stanza. Afferra il telefono e lo sblocca, con quel nodo allo stomaco che lo accompagna ormai da mesi. Non c’è più la foto con Tony, sul suo schermo; È riuscito a trovare il coraggio di toglierla, solo qualche giorno fa, nella sola e unica speranza che, risparmiandosi quella visione, avrebbe sofferto meno. Balle. Tutte balle. Ha solo peggiorato le cose. Dopo anni che non succedeva, ha pure ricominciato a dormire con la luce accesa. Come se servisse a qualcosa, solo… a Peter sembra un faro guida, nell'assurdo caso Tony decidesse di tornare da lui. Sa che è assurdo, ma il cuore gli dice questo e lui… lui ha bisogno di assecondarlo. Di assecondarsi.

Ha così tante notifiche che non sa da dove iniziare, ma quella che spicca tra tutte è una telefonata della signorina Potts. Lo chiama ogni giorno; gli chiede come sta, lo invita a pranzo. Gli dice ogni volta che Morgan ha il desiderio di vederlo, perché Tony le ha parlato così tanto di Spider-Man che ora lei vuole parlare di Tony con lui. Si sente uno schifo, al sol pensiero di aver sempre rifiutato quegli inviti, eppure Peter sa che sarebbe una vera carogna, ad accettare. Un vile. Un bugiardo. Se accettasse, dovrebbe fingersi troppe cose che non è stato – specie con Tony – e non vuole. Così inventa scuse, su scuse, su scuse...

 _Non ho tempo, signorina Potts., Ho da fare i compiti., Zia May ha bisogno di me..., Magari passo la prossima settimana per un caffè, okay?,_ e altre bugie patetiche accatastate per mesi, alla quale Pepper comunque risponde con gentilezza e, malgrado tutto, non ha mai smesso di chiamarlo per domandargli se va meglio, se la sta superando, se la vita, alla fine, continua a dargli qualcosa;  _qualunque cosa_. Ma la vita è vuota. Senza uno scopo, senza un senso, capace solo di prendere e non dare mai nulla in cambio. La vita è crudele.

 

Peter guarda il buffet imbastito per l'occasione. Ha lo stomaco gonfio da quando Tony è morto. Non tocca cibo dal giorno prima. Ogni boccone messo sotto ai denti sembra un masso di marmo e lava che scende a fatica nell'esofago. Ogni microframmento di cibo lo riempie e lo distrugge, come se il suo apparato digerente avesse smesso improvvisamente di funzionare. È la tristezza, lo sa. È la voglia di cedere; di crollare. Di lasciare che la vita smetta di fare il suo corso, siccome senza Tony niente ha più uno straccio di senso. Niente. Nemmeno quel suo caro e infantile proposito di salvare tutti. Proprio tutti. Nessuno escluso.

Non ha salvato Tony?  _Bene_ , allora non tenterà di farlo più con nessun altro. Non ne è in grado; sebbene ha sempre preteso di poterlo fare.

Ignora il tavolo dei dolci. Solo l'odore gli fa salire la bile sotto al palato. Si volta disgustato e incontra lo sguardo di Stephen Strange. Da quando sono arrivati a casa Stark, non ha fatto altro che lanciargli occhiate comprensive e colpevoli. Peter c'è l'ha a morte, con lui, per averlo tenuto all'oscuro che, l'unico modo per vincere, era quello di perdere tutto. No, non è vero, non ce l'ha con lui. Non abbastanza. Non così tanto. Gli fa un cenno con la testa e prosegue la sua camminata verso il nulla. Non sa dove andare. Ignora Pepper, ignora Happy, ma soprattutto ignora Morgan. Lei cerca il suo sguardo, e lui fugge. Non le permette di entrare nel suo mondo, sebbene Peter vorrebbe tanto ma non è ancora il momento. Non riesce a guardarla. È troppe cose; è troppo  _Tony_ ,per non lacerarsi l'anima a guardarla. Fa ancora troppo male. È ancora tutto troppo fresco, troppo vicino a qualcosa che era e non sarà più. Prosegue il suo cammino. Il ragazzo che gli si è presentato prima, Harley Keener – di cui ricorda il nome, siccome Tony gliene ha parlato in un particolare momento che Peter non riesce proprio a ricordare – gli regala un sorriso. Un malinconico, distrutto, ma luminoso sorriso. Ha la sua età, forse un anno o due in più, e Tony è stato importante anche per lui, sebbene sia cosciente che, con molta probabilità, non è stato lo stesso, con Harley. Non è arroganza, la sua… solo consapevolezza. Per Tony è stato importante, in un modo troppo intimo per poterlo confrontare con quello degli altri. Troppo speciale. Troppo doloroso. Cerca di rivolgergli lo stesso gesto, ma lo nasconde subito dietro al bicchiere di succo di frutta che tiene in mano. Ne butta giù un sorso e gli brucia lo stomaco. Fa male. Tanto male.

 

Se l'era presa col mondo, non appena era successo. Se l’era presa con tutti, con nessuno, con Tony e con se stesso; ma, soprattutto, se l’era presa con Strange. Lui lo sapeva. Lo aveva sempre saputo. In quei quattordici milioni di futuri esplorati, aveva visto Iron-Man morire e aveva lasciato poi che accadesse. Peter aveva alzato lo sguardo da terra, non appena l'aveva visto andargli incontro. Lo aveva raggiunto di corsa e lo aveva preso per il colletto, confuso e impaurito da quello che sarebbe stato capace di fare, se solo non avesse conservato un briciolo di autocontrollo.

 «Lei lo sapeva! Lei lo sapeva e l'ha lasciato morire! Lei sapeva tutto e non gli ha detto niente! Non  _mi_  ha detto niente! Aveva detto che quella era l’unica possibilità per vincere! Questo non è vincere, non è vincere!» Glielo aveva urlato, e poi era crollato in ginocchio, piangendo. Strange lo aveva fatto alzare in piedi e lo aveva abbracciato. Senza dire una sola, cavolo di parola e, alla fine, gli aveva chiesto scusa.

 

 «So che non te la senti. So che non vuoi stare con noi, so che non sei ancora pronto ad affrontare l’argomento e so che non vuoi ancora parlare di Tony – nemmeno con Morgan, anche se lei vorrebbe tanto. Lo so… prima o poi ci riuscirai, ma finché non succederà, io non smetterò di telefonarti. So che ne hai bisogno, tanto quanto ne ho bisogno io.»  

 «Signorina Potts, mi creda… voi – lei e Morgan, non c’entrate niente. È qualcosa di più personale, più  _intimo._ Qualcosa che porterò dentro di me e che morirà con me, probabilmente e che devo affrontare da solo, per superarla. Ma ora è troppo difficile solo da concepire, la possibilità che io possa riuscirci», le dice, e appoggia la schiena al muro. Ha ancora l’accappatoio e i capelli bagnati.  _La chiamerò subito e mi toglierò questo pensiero; le dirò di no, ancora una volta._ , ha pensato, prima di richiamarla e sono di nuovo lì, a fare l’unica cosa che Peter non vuole fare: parlare di Tony.

 «La tua assenza è stata lunga. Tu non ne sei cosciente; per te è durato un secondo. Per Tony sono stati cinque anni di agonia, di sensi di colpa, di ammissioni che ho faticato ad accettare ma che infine ho compreso. Peter,  _io so._ Non mi interessa se non ero l’unica; gli ho perdonato quel fatto molto tempo fa. Ho desiderato il tuo ritorno tanto quanto lo ha desiderato lui. Aveva bisogno di te e va bene così. Non ti odio per quello che siete stati, perché non penso che tu me l'abbia rubato.» Non è colpito dal fatto che lei sappia. Non è colpito come dovrebbe. C’è altro che lo consuma, primo fra questi quel senso di appartenenza che non ha motivo di esistere, soprattutto parlando di un uomo come Tony Stark.

 «Non l’ho reclamato, perché non era né mio, né suo. Non era di nessuno.» Alza la testa e la sbatte contro il muro, tre volte. Non fa abbastanza male. Niente fa abbastanza male, da coprire le ferite del suo spettro.   _Ogni giorno sarà meglio,_ dicono tutti e lui si sente meno vivo di quanto dovrebbe. Pepper tace. Se non fosse per il suo respiro contro la cornetta, Peter direbbe che è caduta la linea. Sta per chiederle se va tutto bene, ma lei sospira e gli riempie le orecchie di parole, e gli sale il cuore tra le scapole; batte così forte che sembra una bomba. Esplode e gli frantuma le ossa.

 

Happy gli posa una mano sulla spalla e lo fa sussultare. Quasi il succo gli cade dalle mani. Stringe il bicchiere tra le dita, per non lasciarlo scivolare via, come invece sta succedendo alla sua vita. L'uomo indica dietro di sé col pollice. C'è un tavolo, alle sue spalle, che Peter – nel marasma infinito della sua confusione, non aveva nemmeno notato. Ci sono un mucchio di cose, sopra. Scatole, attrezzi, computer, hard disk. Persino un lettore MP3 e una saldatrice. Tante cose mischiate, che anche solo a guardarle ricordano Tony. Ricordano la sua vita, le sue gesta, la sua persona e i suoi sbagli. Persino quelli che è riuscito a rimediare fino all'ultimo secondo della sua fenomenale vita. Peter trattiene il magone. Ricaccia indietro lacrime amare e annuisce. Ha capito. Ha capito tutto. È il momento di rubare le sue cose, farle proprie. Infilarle in casa per non dimenticarlo mai. Solo per guardare quegli oggetti, una volta privi di significato, ma che ora vogliono dire tutto.

 «Pepper ha scelto per tutti. C'è qualcosa anche per te. Dice che Tony ti avrebbe di sicuro regalato una cosa del genere.»

 

 «La verità è che ho qualcosa per te. Ho sperato trovassi il coraggio di venire qui, così che io potessi consegnartela, ma a quanto pare ho creduto che la cosa potesse essere più semplice di così. L’ho sperato, senza immedesimarmi, sebbene condividiamo un dolore simile… ma è chiaro che lo stiamo affrontando in modo diverso.»

Peter apre la bocca, ma non esce nessun suono. Non gli è rimasto niente di Tony, a meno di una tuta costosa e un diploma di frequenza alla Stark Internship; una manciata di foto, due messaggi vocali – che ascolta fino alla nausea – e ricordi. Per lo più baci, profumi e carezze. Premure. Cose che non torneranno mai più e che ha paura di perdere nello scorrere inevitabile del tempo. «Di che si tratta?» azzarda.

 «L’invito per quel caffé è ancora valido, Peter. Quando vorrai saperlo, lo scoprirai venendo qui. Non pensare che non voglia dirtelo; semplicemente… non so nemmeno io cos’è, ma è roba tua.  _Solo tua_.»

 

 «Non voglio niente.» Si passa un dito sotto al naso e serra la mascella. Sa che, da adesso in poi, ogni tentativo di parlare lo farà esplodere. Piange da quando è successo. Nessun sonnifero accompagna il suo sonno inesistente. Le mani gli tremano, la testa gli scoppia. Sempre. Perennemente. Una sensazione di impotenza e di chiusura. La vita non gli appartiene più e non vuole che lo faccia. Fa troppo male vivere. Così male che non vuole più farlo. Happy gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi al tavolo, insieme a tutti gli altri. Peter, a differenza di tutti, si volta e raggiunge il muro, dove si poggia con la schiena e osserva. Guarda le persone scegliere i propri doni. C'è chi trova un cartellino col suo nome e chi riceve il proprio da una Pepper sorridente, ma sfinita. Una Pepper con gli occhi rossi e il trucco del giorno prima ancora addosso.

Lui non vuole niente per davvero. Ha avuto troppo da Tony, forse abbastanza, e non vuole altro che i ricordi che ha, impressi nella testa. Impressi nella mente come un marchio a fuoco. Vividi, vivi. Profumano, cantano e parlano di Tony e di tutti quei momenti che Peter non vuole dimenticare. Sa che sbiadiranno, ma non vuole dimenticare. Non vuole dimenticare; non vuole dimenticare! Gli si chiude il naso e gli scende una lacrima. Si affretta ad asciugarla e osserva ancora il mondo che si prende pezzi di Tony, e li guarda come se lui potesse tornare.

I doni finiscono, ne rimane uno solo.  _Il suo_. È al centro del tavolo, abbandonato. Harley Keener si avvicina. Scruta l'oggetto curioso e Pepper gli posa una mano sulla spalla. Gli sorride e lui la guarda, enigmatico, mentre lei scuote la testa e Peter la vede alzare il dito verso di lui. «È suo», legge sulle sue labbra, e Peter abbassa la testa. Non vuole più ascoltare, anche se non lo sta facendo davvero. Sta leggendo le sue labbra che sorridono, e poi se la ritrova a due centimetri dalla faccia, e non può scappare.

 

...  
 

 

È seduto sul divanetto di quel bel cottage che Tony ha fatto costruire sul lago. Dalla Stark Tower, maestosa e vistosa, è passato alla semplicità. Qualcosa che mai e poi mai Peter gli avrebbe attribuito. È sparito un secondo che è durato cinque lunghi anni, e le cose sono cambiate così tanto che sembrano aver distorto la realtà. Non sembra nemmeno che stia vivendo nel suo tempo; è assurdo che quello sia lo stesso mondo che si è lasciato alle spalle, sparendo su Titano e tornando giusto il tempo di vederlo morire, l’uomo che ama. Sospira a quel pensiero e abbassa la testa. Quella casa è troppo satura di  _lui._ C’è troppo Tony, in quel posto. La sua presenza si avverte nell’aria, nei muri, nel profumo di caffé che arriva dalla cucina, dove Pepper è impegnata e lui è lì, solo con Morgan, che gioca con una bambola di pezza, seduta accanto a lui. Non riesce a dirle nulla. Non riesce a parlare con lei. È bloccato da troppe cose, prima fra tutti gli occhi castani, così simili –  _uguali_ , a quelli di Tony. I suoi, spiccicati, identici.   _Dio, quanto fa male. Fa male, cazzo, fa male!,_ pensa, e vorrebbe scappare. Vorrebbe fuggire, correre via alla ricerca di un appiglio, che non troverà. Peter lo sa. Non esiste nessun appiglio. Non esisterà mai.

Pepper torna con due tazze fumanti di caffé e un pacchetto di biscotti sotto al braccio, che cede a Morgan. Gli sorride. «Sono felice che tu sia qui, Peter.» Sorseggia il caffé e ne riemerge arricciando le labbra, mentre si siede accanto a lui. Un tentativo troppo poco celato, di prendere tempo. «So che non provi lo stesso, ma la tua presenza è un grosso passo avanti.»

 «In realtà sono felice anch'io di essere qui, dopotutto. Prima o poi sarebbe dovuto accadere, o no?» Piega la bocca di lato e distoglie lo sguardo. Ha mentito, non è contento. Non lo è mai, quando succede, ma quella casa è un recipiente di dolore e di malinconia. Un peso troppo difficile da sostenere sulle spalle.

Pepper tace, poi guarda Morgan, e infine lui. «Ti ha convinto il fatto che abbia qualcosa da darti e so che se non te l'avessi detto non saresti mai venuto. Ci lega l’amore per  _lui_ , ed è giusto che tu sia venuto a prenderti quel che ti ha lasciato, e avrai tutto il diritto di non voler più farci visita, in futuro.»

Peter scuote la testa. «Come le ho detto non è lei, il problema, signorina Potts. Nemmeno Morgan. Ammetto che la curiosità mi abbia spinto a venire, ma prima o poi so che avrei trovato il coraggio di fare questo passo. Tra molto tempo, ma sarebbe successo comunque. Siete la sua famiglia, e lei è… insomma… è...»  

 «L’unica che può capirti?» chiede Pepper, retorica. Inclina la testa e i capelli biondi le cadono su una spalla. È così bella che blocca il fiato, due occhi azzurri che esprimono di tutto, a parte rancore nei suoi confronti.  Poggia la tazza di caffé sul tavolino di legno. Gli si è chiuso lo stomaco, e non ha più voglia di fingere. È stanco di farlo, specie se è di Tony, che si parla.

 «Lei cosa avrebbe fatto, se le parti fossero state invertite? Se fosse lei, qui, al mio posto… come si sentirebbe?»

 «Peter, non ha importanza.»

 «Lo so, ormai non ne ha più, certo! Ma, se non può immaginarlo… glielo dico io: si sarebbe sentita di troppo; si sarebbe sentita come se avesse sfasciato una famiglia, arrivando dal nulla e infilandosi nel mezzo. Come pensa che potrei mai sentirmi a mio agio, presentandomi qui come se… come se tra me e Tony non ci fosse stato niente?» farfuglia.

 «Gli ho perdonato cose ben peggiori.» Il suo sorriso non si attenua. Anzi, lo accentua e stringe gli occhi. È tenera come una madre di fronte ad un figlio che ha fallito un test a scuola, e che cerca di consolare. Peter però non ha preso un brutto voto. Peter ha dormito con suo marito; gli ha rubato due scintille dagli occhi e si è sentito amato. Gli era piaciuta quella sensazione, solo perché – per una volta – qualcuno lo aveva ricambiato.

 «Io sono una di quelle cose peggiori, e lo so, signorina Potts», risponde, e si sta agitando; il cuore gli batte troppo forte. Si preme una mano contro lo sterno, e raccoglie aria nei polmoni, puntando lo sguardo altrove. Ovunque, tranne in quegli occhi privi di accuse e colmi di comprensione, che sa di non meritare. Pepper gli prende la mano. La stringe. Hanno entrambi le dita gelide e sanno tutti e due il perché. «Non volevo causare tutto questo», piange, e non vorrebbe. Abbassa la testa e stringe gli occhi. «Avrei dovuto farmi da parte e basta, e invece n-»

 «Ehi», lo interrompe Pepper. Gli posa una mano sulla guancia e lo costringe ad alzare il viso. «La cosa peggiore che potessi fare, era odiarlo. Non lo hai fatto. Va bene così», dice ancora, poi si alza in piedi e guarda Morgan, troppo concentrata sui suoi giochi, per dare loro importanza. «Bada tu a Peter, Maguna. Io torno subito», e quando la piccola annuisce, lei sparisce al piano di sopra e li lascia soli; nel momento in cui cala il silenzio, sospira e Morgan lo guarda. Il tempo si frizza e lo intrappola. Non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo, anche se vorrebbe tanto.

 «Tu sei Spider-Man?» chiede lei e Peter ha un tuffo al cuore e si rizza sulla schiena. I sensi lo inondano e quella malinconia lo rompe in due. Alza istintivamente una mano per arruffarle i capelli, e lei lo lascia fare, come se lo conoscesse da una vita.

 «Beh… tecnicamente sarebbe un segreto, ma so che tu sai mantenerli benissimo; quindi sì, sono Spider-Man.»

 «Eri in quasi tutte le mie favole della buonanotte, ti conosco per questo. Papà diceva che mi saresti stato simpatico.» Morgan si sposta una ciocca di capelli da davanti al viso con fare distratto e torna a guardare la sua bambola. Le sistema la gonna. «E mi diceva che lo avrebbe fatto, a qualunque costo.»

 «Cosa? Cosa avrebbe fatto, a qualunque costo?» Peter lo dice con dolcezza, ma anche con urgente curiosità. Lo ha colpito il fatto che Tony le abbia parlato di lui, sebbene forse non è così sorpreso.

 «Riportarti indietro.»

Peter ha la testa che gli scoppia, e se non fosse per quel piccolo barlume di autocontrollo, ora starebbe piangendo di nuovo. È tutto difficile. È tutto troppo difficile. Lo ha riportato indietro per davvero, e poi lo ha lasciato solo. È morto per tutti, e di lui ne è rimasto solo un ricordo che non basterà mai a colmare la sua assenza. Peter si sente spaccato in due, e non ha la forza di rispondere. Sa solo che, sorriderle, è l'unica cosa che può fare, perché le ha rivelato qualcosa che aveva solo immaginato, e che non sapeva fosse reale. Tony lo rivoleva indietro, e non si era dato pace finché non era successo.

Pepper torna. Ha tra le mani una maschera di Iron-Man. Una di quelle che Tony, probabilmente, non ha mai concluso. Gliela cede e lui si alza in piedi e la fronteggia. Le chiede con gli occhi delle risposte. Ha il cuore in gola, che blocca ogni parola. Non si è mai sentito peggio di così.

 «C'è il tuo nome, dietro. L’abbiamo trovata tra alcune cianfrusaglie, nel laboratorio di Tony.»

 «Una maschera?» Pepper sorride. Gira l'oggetto e gli mostra un bottone. Peter la guarda come se non avesse mai visto niente del genere in vita sua, e forse è così.

 «C'è un messaggio. Lo so, perché ne ha lasciato uno del genere anche a me. Siamo le uniche persone per la quale ha speso del tempo per registrarsi e lasciare un pensiero.» Pepper gli preme la maschera contro il petto. Una lacrima le riga il viso stanco e stringe gli occhi. «È tua.»

Peter non sa che dire. Non ha abbastanza ossigeno nel cervello, per realizzare che Tony Stark gli ha dedicato qualcosa; lo ha reso parte di quella stretta – strettissima cerchia, di persone importanti. Forse le uniche che Iron-Man abbia mai amato davvero. Guarda Pepper come se potesse risollevarle il morale con solo uno sguardo. Le infila gli occhi nei suoi e, poggiando la maschera sul divano, la abbraccia forte.

 «Grazie per avermela consegnata. Verrò qui ogni volta che potrò, glielo prometto», dice e affonda la testa nella sua spalla. Lei alza una mano per accarezzargli i capelli. «Non è facile, ma devo. Glielo devo.»  _Lo devo a Tony, e a me._

 «Tutte le volte che vorrai, Peter. La mia porta, per te, sarà sempre aperta.»

 

**Fine Capitolo I**

  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  


 

 


	2. Epilogo

[ Peter Parker - Past!Tony x Peter - Spoiler End Game - Angst - word count: 4507 ]  
  
Protocollo Speranza  
  
 _Part 4_  
  


 

_«You're just a book that never turns its page. You can stand on the edge shouting out_

_That you're ready to change, ready to change. You can say what you want_

_You won't jump, you're not ready to change, ready to change.»_

**Kodaline - Ready To Change**

 

  
 

  
**Epilogo.**

    

«Ti ha lasciato questo», dice Pepper e lui le incastra gli occhi nei suoi. Non piange. Vorrebbe ma non lo fa. No, in realtà non vuole. Non vuole più. È stanco di farlo. Per cosa, poi?

«Perché? Non mi ha dato già abbastanza?»

«Non abbastanza. Non tanto quanto gli hai dato tu, Peter. Se siamo salvi, è anche grazie a quello che tu hai dato a lui. Una possibilità.»

«Una possibilità?», ride senza entusiasmo. Si passa una mano tra i capelli. Sbuffa. È insofferente. Si odia. «Non a lui. No di certo. O sarebbe… lui sarebbe...» _qui..._

«Ha fatto quello che ha fatto, anche – e  _soprattutto_ , per te.» È come una coltellata in mezzo agli occhi, quella frase, detta con dolcezza e comprensione. Con orgoglio, quasi.

È una responsabilità troppo grande, quella che Tony – a suo tempo –, la signorina Potts, Happy, Zia May –che _tutti,_ gli stanno gettando sulle spalle come un mantello di ferro. Credono tutti che, quel fatto, sia incoraggiante, quando invece Peter si sente responsabile. Se non fosse stato per lui, per la sua salvaguardia, Tony non avrebbe mai infilato quel guanto e non sarebbe morto per salvare tutti e lasciare una voragine nel mondo. Una voragine troppo grossa, per essere colmata. Nessun uomo sarà più come lui. Nessuno. Nessuno, nessuno, nessuno! Peter si sente l’ingranaggio che ha dato inizio a un’irrisolvibile tragedia. Tony non voleva risolvere, non voleva mettersi in gioco, non voleva far tornare nessuno, solo per non perdere ciò che finalmente era riuscito a guadagnarsi. Poi Tony si era ricordato di lui, di quanto gli mancasse, e aveva cambiato idea. Se solo avesse continuato a fingere che non erano stati  _niente_ … se solo avesse ignorato la sua esistenza, lui non sarebbe tornato, ma Tony sarebbe ancora qui, con la sua famiglia, a godersi quella vita che per tanto tempo ha sognato. Aveva la sua possibilità di vivere ancora a lungo, circondato da chi amava e invece Peter ci si era infilato nel mezzo, in quel piano a lungo termine, e Tony aveva deciso di riportarlo indietro, e poi abbandonarlo. E poi morire.

Pepper gli spinge sul petto una scatola. Una custodia. È nera, semplice. Ha il nome di Tony ricamato sopra con un filo d’oro. Peter la guarda, quella _cosa_ , e non la vuole. Non vuole niente. Non vuole più niente da Tony. Non merita regali, doni, pezzi di lui che non ha mai meritato. Anche da morto, continua a pensare a lui e a riempirgli la testa di dolore e sensi di colpa.

«Peter… sarebbe morto comunque», sbotta lei, che sembra avergli letto quelle domande con solo uno sguardo.

Alza gli occhi sui suoi. Reprime la collera. «No. No, non è detto», risponde, laconico. Lapidario. Quasi l’ha interrotta, e lei scuote la testa.  _Non è colpa tua. Non è colpa di nessuno._ E invece Peter sa di aver innescato qualcosa di distruttivo, inconsapevolmente, solo perché Tony ha deciso, in passato, di innamorarsi di lui.

«Voleva la pace e la salvezza di tutti più di ogni altra cosa. È sempre stato così, anche prima di te. Non lo avresti fermato. Non ci saresti mai riuscito. Lo conosci… come lo conosco io.» Pepper gli dona un sorriso, e gli lascia in mano la custodia e un vuoto nel cuore, quando se ne va, senza dargli modo di replicare ancora e di distruggersi da solo. Di denigrarsi, odiarsi, di mortificarsi come se solo questo potesse cancellare ogni cosa e riportare Tony indietro.

 

Zia May è uscita. Gli ha lasciato inconsapevolmente lo spazio che ricerca da ore – da quando è tornato a casa, per ascoltare quel messaggio, sebbene Peter non si senta pronto a quel passo, perché ha troppa paura di non aver fatto abbastanza per aver meritato una tale premura da Tony. Poggia la maschera sulla scrivania, preme il bottone e l’accende. Un raggio di luce si apre e proietta una sedia e lui, tirando un respiro che gli torna brusco nella pancia, si siede sul letto e lo vede comparire. È lui. Occhiali da vista e capelli impeccabili. La barba ben curata, leggermente striata di grigio, che è l’unico segno di invecchiamento che dimostra il reale scorrere di quei cinque anni; quelli che Peter non ha vissuto. Tony si siede. Appoggia i gomiti alle ginocchia e incrocia le mani. Sorride. Sorride come se non se ne fosse mai andato. Fa bene e male, allo stesso tempo.

«Ehi,  _bimbo-ragno_ », lo saluta, poi tira su col naso. In un’altra occasione meno deleteria, Peter avrebbe riso sentendo quel nomignolo, «So che se stai ascoltando questo messaggio, io probabilmente sono da un’altra parte e che tu, quasi sicuramente, stai cercando di metabolizzare qualcosa di simile ad un vuoto che ti ho lasciato, ma non voglio essere così arrogante. Magari non te ne frega  _niente_ , chissà».

«Idiota…» Peter se lo lascia sfuggire tra le labbra, con un mezzo sorriso singhiozzato a nascondere tante, troppe cose.

«Ci ho pensato a lungo, sai? Non ero esattamente convinto di volerti lasciare un messaggio. Non fraintendermi,» si blocca e aggrotta la fronte, come faceva ogni volta che si sentiva esposto e aveva paura di ferirlo, «non perché non ci tenessi, ma tutto il contrario. Sono stati cinque anni lunghi, Peter. Io non so nemmeno se sei tornato. Magari non è successo, e sono morto prima ancora di riportarti indietro. Magari questo messaggio rimarrà sepolto nel mio laboratorio a vita, però ci provo… ci provo a sperare che tu sia seduto di fronte a me, ora, a sentire un vecchio arrogante che cerca di dimostrarti qualcosa, a modo suo. Probabilmente senza riuscirci.». Tony sospira. Si toglie gli occhiali e si prende la radice del naso tra due dita, a disagio. Non è abituato a fare certe cose, men che meno se deve farlo con del tatto. Lui, che con un foglietto in mano di un discorso già pronto, ha deciso di ignorarlo per dire al mondo che lui è Iron-Man. Peter sorride a quel pensiero, e non stacca gli occhi da quei gesti abituali che gli tartassano la testa, quando se lo immagina accanto a lui, che gli parla e che lo vive.

«Pepper  _sa_. Sa cosa siamo stati e lo ha accettato; con difficoltà ma lo ha fatto e di questo io le sono immensamente grato. Sono stati cinque anni di scelte, Peter. Non ti ho salvato e non ho ancora i mezzi per farlo e ho cercato di andare avanti lo stesso. Ci sono quasi riuscito, ma c’è un vuoto da colmare e se tu non sei qui ad ascoltarmi, significa che è stato tutto vano e che ho fallito.»

Peter scuote la testa, e sospira. «Come se tu potessi fallire mai qualcosa…», mormora.

Ma Tony non lo ascolta, perché non può farlo, anche se probabilmente non l'avrebbe fatto comunque, pure se ci fosse stato davvero. «Sai, è importante per me che tu capisca una cosa, a proposito di ciò che siamo stati. Voglio che tu comprenda che, per me, non sei stato un capriccio, uno sbaglio o chissà che altra cazzata ti è passata per la testa, siccome ti conosco abbastanza da essere quasi certo che tu sia convinto che sia così. No. Non sarei qui se non fosse così ma…» Tony si alza dalla sedia. Sembra quasi che possa uscire da quella proiezione troppo realistica, che riempie una stanza troppo stretta. Peter sussulta, perché l’idea che sia così vicino ma che si tratti di una mera illusione, lo spaventa. Ha paura di crederci troppo, in quel ritorno, che sa non avverrà mai. «Voglio che tu vada avanti. So che è assurdo anche solo pensarlo, ora come ora, ma è così che deve andare, e voglio questo per te, nient’altro che questo. Considerala come una… eredità? Dio, che schifo di eredità. Avrei dovuto lasciarti dei soldi, piuttosto che questo pensiero smielato e scontato. La vecchiaia mi sta rendendo patetico. Una volta non ero così morbido, _accidenti_.» Tony schiocca la lingua e poi ridacchia da solo. Peter sente un nodo allo stomaco e uno alle meningi. Vorrebbe ridere con lui, ma tutto ciò che riesce a fare è abbassare lo sguardo, troppo schiacciato dal peso di quelle immagini spensierate; manifesto di qualcosa che avrebbe voluto poter toccare con mano ancora una volta, e che invece non avrà mai più tra le dita. Si copre il viso con le mani, e inizia a piangere. Non sta facendo altro da mesi, nei momenti meno impensati, colmo di niente e fragile nel cuore.

Tony vuole che vada avanti e Peter vuole solo che Tony ritorni; non ha importanza con quale ruolo; amante, mentore, figura paterna. Non gli importa più. Vuole solo che torni e che faccia ancora parte della sua vita, perché ne ha bisogno. Perché senza di lui, Peter ha smesso di esistere davvero. Molto meno di quando quello schiocco lo ha spazzato via da tutto.

«Peter, tu sei Spider-Man e Spider-Man va avanti. Non so se ti sentirò, non so se c’è davvero qualcosa dopo la morte che possa permettermelo, ma ho egoisticamente bisogno di sapere da te che lo farai. Non ora, non tra un mese o un anno, ma prima o poi.» Tony continua. Si è tolto il sorriso dalla faccia e ha messo da parte le battute stupide.

«Spider-Man potrebbe… lui potrebbe andare avanti, ma io no.  _Io non ci riesco_ », piange ancora, alza la testa e lo guarda come se Tony potesse sentirlo davvero. Spera di no, perché sta facendo tutto, tranne che dirgli quello che lui vorrebbe sentirsi dire. Sta fallendo miseramente. Si sta arrendendo. Non sa nemmeno più che vuol dire, sentirsi felici. Tony è morto e si è portato via ogni cosa felice, persino la sua voglia di vivere. Seppellita con lui, sotto strati troppo pesanti di terra e radici.

«Non sei pronto, non sei convinto, sai che non succederà mai ed è normale, che sia così», prosegue Tony, e distoglie lo sguardo pensieroso, prima di proseguire con estrema cautela; come se, non soppesare le parole, potesse ferirlo più di quanto già Peter non sia. «Egoisticamente non vorrei uscire dalla tua vita nemmeno se mi pagassero per farlo. Voglio il tuo ritorno più di ogni altra cosa e se non sei qui ad ascoltarmi, sarò morto col senso di colpa più grosso della mia vita, ma… la _coscienza_  è ciò che resta, Peter. La coscienza, la stessa che tu chiameresti anima, probabilmente, se solo avessi un briciolo di fede in Dio – e so che non ne hai ma... sono la stessa cosa, e di me magari ne è rimasto un frammento, da qualche parte… e se tu sei qui, sai dove trovarla. Magari… non so: non me ne sono mai andato veramente, tu che dici?» Gli butta addosso un sorriso arrogante, che nasconde al suo interno stanchezza e malinconia; Peter ci vede un briciolo di  _speranza_ , nei suoi occhi. Quella stessa che lui ha perso, quel giorno che lo ha visto morire e in cui gli ha supplicato di non andare.  _Abbiamo vinto,_ ha provato a dirgli, e non sa nemmeno se lo ha sentito;  _e ti abbiamo perso. Io ti ho perso_ , ha poi pensato, trattenendo quel dolore tra le labbra, che hanno tremato.

«Vorremmo tutti che fosse così, Tony…», sussurra, e ha smesso di piangere. Si asciuga gli occhi con la manica della felpa e vorrebbe solo dormire e sparire. Chiudersi in quella stanza e guardare quel video fino a morire. Fino a porre fine a quel supplizio che la vita è diventata.

L’immagine si è bloccata, poi il raggio di proiezione si spegne e Tony sparisce. Di nuovo lo lascia da solo, di nuovo gli ha riempito la testa di lui e di parole, parole, tante parole che bruciano, pungono, distruggono la psiche e la coscienza.

_Coscienza_.

Sa che non penserà ad altro che a quello tutto il tempo, di ogni giorno, di ogni settimana, di ogni mese e di ogni anno. Lo sa, perché in quella parola, Peter ci ha visto qualcosa che va oltre una speranza. Ci ha visto una follia, e se non la smetterà di rimuginarci sopra, finirà per compierla.

 

…

 

Stringe la custodia tra le dita. Fa zig zag tra la gente, e cerca un rifugio. Cerca la solitudine, quella che ora come ora è l’unica cosa che gli dà un immenso sollievo. Che lo fa sentire meno sbagliato, solo perché non ha gli occhi della gente puntati addosso, costantemente giudiziosi, sebbene Peter sappia perfettamente che nessuno lo ha mai incolpato di nulla. Che è sparito ed è riapparso, dopo aver lasciato un vuoto per cinque anni, nel cuore di un uomo che ha amato e che lo ha amato a sua volta. Ha bisogno di lui. Non vuole la sua figura rassicurante, vuole addosso il suo profumo e le sue ciglia lunghe. Vuole carezze, baci, premure e dolorose notti d’amore, celate al mondo. Vuole un amante, non un mentore. Vuole Tony Stark e non Iron-Man.

Si chiude in bagno. Poggia la schiena alla porta e si lascia andare. Piange coperto dal brusio incessante di chi, fuori da quella stanza, sta parlando ancora di lui; ancora di Tony. Come se non fosse già abbastanza doloroso tenerlo nella testa, costantemente, come un tarlo che proprio non vuole dargli pace. Apre la custodia. Singhiozza come un bambino impaurito, e non riesce a smettere. Il petto gli brucia, le mani gli tremano. Stringe gli occhi e piangono tristezza, rabbia, paura e solitudine. Piangono amore. Piangono ricordi. Piangono una vita che non torna. Mai più.

Sfila un paio di occhiali da sole. Semplici, grigi, di ferro e di Tony. Sono i suoi. Glieli avrà visti addosso un milione di volte almeno, se non di più. Tony non li sta indossando. Nemmeno ora che è avvolto, coperto e sepolto in troppa terra che lo schiaccia. Nemmeno ora che il suo cuore galleggia su una corona di fiori, portato via dalla corrente di un lago così profondo da inghiottire ogni speranza. Mormora il suo nome. Lo chiama come se potesse rispondergli. Si lascia scivolare lungo la schiena, su quella porta di legno che lo separa dal mondo intero e ignora il suo dolore. Il suo dolore incomparabile. Incomprensibile, solo perché deve celarne una natura che agli altri non è permesso conoscere, di ciò che lui e Tony sono stati. Di ciò che potevano essere, ancora e ancora.

Li inforca. Si sente così stupido… raccatta le ginocchia e le stringe al petto. Piange ancora, ma i singhiozzi sono cessati. Il freddo delle stanghette sulle orecchie è quasi folgorante, per un attimo. Si sente spaesato, poi sfinito. Vorrebbe dormire e sparire. Vorrebbe svegliarsi in un mondo dove Tony Stark è vivo e gli promette la luna, anche se Peter non la vuole. Non vuole niente da lui, solo che ritorni.

 

«Okay… vediamo. Ho tolto il GPS dalla tuta e lui si è arrabbiato. Direi più che arrabbiato! Insomma, se l’è presa abbastanza, siccome avevo già combinato un gran bel casino, su quella nave¹.»

Morgan lo guarda stringendo gli occhi; li riduce a due fessure. Lo studia come se potesse leggergli la mente e, arricciando il naso, gli punta un dito contro. «Quale nave?»

«Non te lo posso dire! L’accordo è raccontare una cosa brutta alla settimana. Se te lo dicessi, diventerebbero due. Così non stai rispettando i patti!», la redarguisce, e lei gonfia le guance. Peter vorrebbe ridere, di fronte a quel faccino affranto, ma tenta in tutti i modi di trattenersi e fingersi indignato. Ha iniziato a frequentare quella casa con una certa assiduità. Morgan adora il mercoledì pomeriggio, quando lui torna da scuola e la va a trovare. Parlano di Tony, e hanno stilato delle regole insieme, sul modo con cui farlo. Una cosa brutta e due belle, anche se quest’ultime finiscono per diventare sempre molte di più, ma non importa. A Morgan serve conservarne un buon ricordo, e a Peter piace ripercorrere quelle memorie lontane, che non vuole dimenticare. Pepper è seduta sul divano. Legge una rivista, ma sorride leggermente. Li ascolta, Peter lo sa, ed è per quel motivo che continua quel gioco, ogni mercoledì, invitandola a far loro compagnia. Si sente ogni volta meno in colpa, per quello che lui e Tony sono stati.

«Dovresti rispettare le regole, Morgan. Una cosa brutta e due belle, lo sai», la riprende Pepper e Peter la indica, annuendo in direzione della piccola Stark, che ora ha incrociato le braccia al petto e sbuffa. Si è imbronciata, ed è adorabile.

«Dai,» esordisce Peter. Piega una gamba e ci si siede sopra, mentre regala a Morgan un sorriso che è pieno di tante cose che erano perse da troppo, «Due cose belle, avanti».

La piccola Stark alza gli occhi al cielo. Si tamburella un dito sul mento e ci pensa. Ci pensa, ci pensa e infine si illumina. Gli occhi castani, specchio identico di quelli di Tony, tornando a guardarlo. Peter sente una fitta al petto, ma stavolta fa meno male delle altre volte. Ha imparato a dividere quel colore castano, da quello dell’amore della sua vita. Ne ha cercato le differenze, trovandole in una leggera tonalità più chiara, che le differenzia leggermente da quella più autunnale di Iron-Man. Sta imparando a non provare dolore, quando guarda la famiglia Stark. Un bel passo avanti che sembrava quasi irraggiungibile.

«I ghiaccioli. Ne mangiavamo un’infinità, insieme!» esclama Morgan, infine. Allarga le braccia, nell’adorabile tentativo di quantificare l’infinito. Peter ridacchia, guarda Pepper che ha alzato un sopracciglio. Ha una mano tra i capelli biondi; si finge severa.

«Un’infinità, già. Ne mangiavano in quantità industriali, persino prima di andare a dormire, quando qualcuno, qui, aveva proibito loro di farlo… causa mal di pancia, vero?», Morgan alza gli occhi al cielo, pretendendo di non aver sentito. Peter si finge sorpreso e indignato; lei gli regala un sorriso che cerca di smorzare, ma che rimane esattamente dov’è. Pepper gli ha detto che ha un’innocente cotta per lui. Che ha una cotta per Spider-Man. Gli ha detto pure che non parla d’altro che di lui, da quando ha iniziato a frequentare quella casa e Peter si è posto la stessa, medesima domanda che gli ha tartassato la testa per mesi, quando stava con Tony: _io? Cos’ho di così speciale, da piacerti?_

«Davvero, Maguna?», le chiede, e lei sbuffa.

«Papà mi diceva sempre di sì!»

«Perché tu lo corrompevi», ribatte Pepper; scende il silenzio e poi scoppiano a ridere. Tutti e tre. C’è leggerezza, nell’aria. Un senso di unione che mancava da troppo e Peter si sente parte di quel nucleo familiare, alla quale deve molto e a cui vorrebbe dare di più.  Sono giorni, in effetti, che si tiene dentro un segreto che vorrebbe condividere, ma ha paura. Ha paura che quel passo – quella scelta di rivelarlo, possano logorare qualcosa. Qualcosa che, dopo mesi dalla morte di Tony, sembra aver trovato un equilibrio, sebbene dentro quella casa si avverta la sua presenza in modo costante. Forse, però, non abbastanza forte. Non abbastanza da colmare un vuoto, anzi…

Peter guarda Morgan, poi si volta verso Pepper. Lei ricambia incuriosita, perché dopo anni dietro a Tony Stark, è impossibile non imparare a vedere oltre la corazza delle persone. Persino lui, ha imparato a farlo, quando aveva ricercato l’amore in qualcuno incapace di esternarlo a parole, ma gli occhi di Tony non avevano mai mentito. Non a lui.

«Peter, stai b-»

«Ho una cosa per voi.» L’ha interrotta, per paura di perdere quel coraggio che gli ha appena illuminato il petto. Ha gettato il sasso, non può nascondere la mano, ma la infila dentro allo zaino appoggiato a terra, che ha aperto con le dita che gli tremavano. «È un po’ che devo darvelo, in realtà, ma avevo… avevo tanta paura che… insomma…» Si ferma. Blocca la mano che ha afferrato l’oggetto, il regalo, il senso di tutto. Morgan si agita sul divano, curiosa. I regali le piacciono. Pepper lo guarda con gli occhi sbarrati. Ha capito. Pepper ha capito e Peter non sa più cosa fare. Tira fuori un piccolo oggetto dallo zaino e lo appoggia sul tavolino di legno. È rotondo, sembra una cassa bluetooth, ma è molto più di quello. In quel marchingegno c’è racchiuso un mondo. Il  _suo_  mondo, che fino a una settimana fa Peter non avrebbe voluto condividere con nessun altro che sé stesso. Esita, prima di premere un pulsante che pare azionare il silenzio e accendere un miracolo. Gli tremano le dita e sa che, quando darà quel comando, persino la voce lo farà. Deglutisce aria, il cuore gli batte nel petto; gli spinge contro la gabbia toracica. Sembra voglia trafiggerlo come una pallottola e ucciderlo.

Si avverte un bip, e l’aria si appesantisce. Peter prende un respiro pieno, colmo di paure e malinconia, ma anche di speranza. « _Protocollo Coscienza_ », dice e dal piccolo dispositivo esce un laser rosso; si apre, colora la stanza e poi si spegne. Torna ancora una volta il silenzio e l’attesa. Schiaccia, preme e fa male. Tanto male.

 

Ha solo un paio di occhiali sopra al naso e la sensazione nel cuore di aver perso molto più di quanto possa credere. Si alza in piedi e mormora il suo nome – come una nenia, un richiamo – rivolto al nulla. Gli manca una risposta, che in passato ha sempre trovato, in quell’uomo incredibile che gli ha salvato la vita troppe volte. Posa una mano sulla maniglia, pronto a tornare tra i vivi; pronto ad abbandonare i fantasmi e a fingere di non soffrire poi così tanto.

 

«Sbaglio o il protocollo coscienza non ammette facce lunghe?», dice una voce, e Peter sorride. Sorride anche se Morgan è appena schizzata in piedi sul divano. Sorride anche se Pepper si è appena premuta una mano contro la bocca e ha iniziato a piangere, probabilmente senza nemmeno accorgersene.

È Tony. Parte di lui. Un frammento di coscienza rubato da video, audio, racconti, ma soprattutto ricordi. È Tony ma non lo è. È Tony, ma è solo una voce che parla come lui, che mantiene dentro di sé tutte quelle esperienze di vita che Peter è riuscito ad incanalare in un algoritmo alla quale ha lavorato per mesi. Quello che quasi avrebbe voluto tenere per sé. Solo per sé. Ma Peter sa che non è giusto, che non è l’unico alla quale Tony manca e non vuole essere il mostro che non è mai stato. Nemmeno ora. Per quello, nel religioso silenzio di un rispetto che deve a quella famiglia, lascia che siano loro a goderne, oltre lui, in quella casa che era già satura di Tony, ma forse non abbastanza. La casa di un uomo che avrebbe voluto creare un'armatura a protezione del mondo; lo stesso mondo che lui stesso ha poi protetto e salvato.

 

Peter le lascia sole. Se ne va, e ha raccolto i ringraziamenti di una moglie disperata, che ora ha qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi. Ha accolto l’abbraccio di Morgan, che lo ha pregato di non andare via o, per lo meno, di tornare molto presto. Peter lo farà; Peter vuole tornare ogni volta che potrà, ma ci sono delle volte in cui ha bisogno di stare da solo e di valicare, di superare quel lutto a modo suo. Infila gli occhiali da sole, anche se il cielo sta accogliendo l’imbrunire. Pigia un bottone appena sotto la stecca sinistra e le lenti si accendono. Un suono ovattato si perde nella natura di quella stradina sterrata che lo separa da casa Stark alla fermata dell’autobus. Stringe la spallina dello zaino tra le dita e sospira, ma non riesce a trattenere un sorriso, che dedica poi al vento.

 

Gli occhiali tremano, e lui si blocca. «Buonasera, signor Parker.» La voce ironica irrompe dal nulla e gli mozza il respiro. Peter resta fermo, con la mano stretta intorno al pomello d’ottone un po’ rovinato, e il cuore gli si blocca tra lo stomaco e i polmoni. Gli vibra un sorriso sulle labbra; una lacrima torna di corsa a accarezzargli una guancia. Si sente morire, ma è più vivo di quel che possa credere, anche se sa che quella voce non potrà mai sostituire l’eroe che ha amato, sebbene sia la sua. Sebbene sia dolorosamente la sua. Poggia la fronte alla porta. È fredda.

«Tony...», dice, e quel caldo abbraccio, dato da chissà dove, Peter lo sente. Non è reale, è solo un’illusione, ma l’AI negli occhiali è vera, autentica, palpabile e necessaria. Non è come avere Tony con lui. Non è la stessa cosa, ma è un conforto. Minimo, ma dannatamente necessario. Se lo farà bastare per sempre, perché è più di ciò che avrebbe potuto desiderare. Ha un pezzo di lui con sé, un'eredità che gli ha voluto lasciare, ben sapendo quanto avrebbe ancora avuto bisogno di lui. Peter soffre e soffrirà ancora quella perdita, ma di quella premura, gli è infinitamente grato. Poi se li toglie e li nasconde di nuovo nella custodia nera, con l’intento di non tirarli fuori mai più, perché quel male non lo può sopportare. Perché quella possibilità di sentirlo ancora, lo spaventa a morte.

 

Non ha avuto il coraggio di infilarli per mesi, quegli occhiali da sole, troppo grandi per un viso come il suo. Li ha tenuti in un cassetto, che guardava da lontano, in attesa che un miracolo gli desse la forza di inforcarli, e sentire ancora quella voce. Di nuovo. Li ha poi indossati, in un giorno di pioggia, quando fuori c’era poco sole e troppa tristezza a coprire il cielo. Ci aveva parlato per ore. Un tempo infinitamente lungo, passato troppo in fretta. Discorsi infiniti, su qualsiasi cosa. Lo aveva fatto piangendo, e avevano pure riso insieme. Non era lo stesso, Peter lo sapeva bene, ma era un conforto. Certe perdite si superano; altre no. Non Tony. Non Iron-Man. Non l’amore della sua vita.

Ha lasciato a Pepper il suo Protocollo Coscienza, e lui si è tenuto per sé quello più intimo, quello che è più Tony di qualsiasi altro. Quello che gli è stato lasciato da qualcuno che non se n’è mai andato davvero.

« _Protocollo Speranza_ », mormora, e gli occhiali si accendono.

«Ehi,  _bimbo-ragno_. Si torna a casa?» Peter sorride. Ormai sono giorni che sente quella voce parlargli come se fosse sempre presente, costantemente accanto a lui, ma non riesce ancora ad abituarsi all’emozione che gli si infiamma nel petto e nella pancia, quando gli riempie le orecchie e la giornata. Si impettisce, e tira su col naso. Ha pure spento la luce, l'altra notte. Lo ha fatto Tony, in realtà, quando lui gli ha dato la buonanotte e si è sentito rispondere: «A domani». Non ha mai dormito così bene, come quella notte, dopo mesi che non lo faceva.

«Ciao, Tony. Sì,» esordisce, poi rilassa le spalle e la brezza fredda del vento gli carezza le guance e i capelli. Gli piace pensare che sia un tocco umano, quello che sente, e allora sorride, «torniamo a casa».

 

 

 

**Fine**

  
  
¹La nave dove Tony interviene in aiuto di Peter, in Spider-Man: Homecoming.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
 


End file.
